It's Complicated
by Greece-nekococo
Summary: Greece and Turkey have always been tricky when together. There can never resally be be hate without a little love. Yaoi. M for language and forced sex. Slightly underage. Don't like it, don't read it. Actually a re-write. ENJOY!


AUTHOR'S NOTICE: Alright guys so this was my first fanfic that I had ever written, and admittedly, it is pretty bad. So, since I love y'all so much, and can't bear to read my own writing be so utterly terrible, I have revised, edited, and overall made this into something a little bit better if nothing else. To those of you who are like, "but we liked it before you changed it, it wasn't that terrible!" Yeah it was. Let's face it. Alright so now I'm done rambling and feel free to enjoy my hardly- better fic. :D Love you guys!

BTW not sure if any of you read any of my other stories but feel free to check them out, I'm actually *incert gasps* going to update for you people! Woo!

It's Complicated

Hetalia

TurkeyxGreece

I sat there in utter boredom. It was well into the day and yet the old man was still sleeping. The idiot had probably woken up just to smoke out of the creepy looking thing again. I swear he gets even stupider when he smokes the weird gas then he already is normally. I snickered to myself at the memory of him tripping up and down the halls of his own palace, singing in his native tongue asking were all his concubines had gone. I plopped back onto some pillows and let out a yawn, I guess I'll wake up the bum. If how loud his party last night had been was any way to tell how drunk he got, then it's really no wonder the women were hesitant to wake him. That jerk is an ass when he has a hangover.

I hopped up onto my feet and brushed my robe down, having a quick stretch. I then took off down the hallway at a leisurely pace. His room isn't far from mine at all so it didn't take me long to reach his doorway and enter silently. He's commented many times that I have the stealth of a cat, maybe he's just such an annoying loud mouth he can't understand anyone else not being one too.

I was squinting, damn it's really pretty dim in here. I peered at the shape on the floor, the idiot feel out of bed again, lovely. I squinted harder and could see that he was still completely dressed. Why he chooses to dress like a Muslim woman I'll never know.. I reached down and plucked the down hat from off his head carefully. I sat silently onto the bed and sat there petting it for a while, I really truly do miss my cats back in Greece. He won't let me keep any here, ass. I put the hat onto my head and began mimicking his drunken state.

I guess I'm not really as graceful as he's lead to believe because it only took me a minute before I had accidentally knocked over a pedestal that held a very old looking vase. I took me less then a millisecond to realize that there would be hell to pay. I hadn't had any interaction with this man in months, he knows I hate him, and I already knew he was pissed about that. So in all, old vase broken, already pissed old man, me playing with his possessions; I was in for hell. But that doesn't mean I hate to make it easy for him. The second that his eyes opened I sprinted off down the hall.

Now I don't want to brag, but I'm fast, I always have been. Me and the other kids used to race out in the fields and play in the ruins and no one could keep up with me. Here's the catch though, I'm still a child, and Turkey, well he's an adult. And a nation at that, a nation that spans far and wide and as much as I hate him I know he's strong. Him catching me after about 5 seconds came as no surprise.

He tackled me to the ground and pinned me underneath his much larger body, effectively smooshing me. God he weighs a ton.

I looked up at him with anger in my eyes to mask the fear, there was not a way in heaven or hell that I would let him see weakness. I'd sooner strip naked and run the entire length of his boarder proclaiming my love for him.

"Get off me you weigh more then a horse old man", I hissed through clenched teeth. I thrashed around under him but I knew that I was not going to be able to get anywhere until he decided to move.

His eyes narrowed dangerously into slits through the mask, "And if I don't what will you do brat? You're just a spoiled little baby who lost his Mommy. Nothing more and nothing less. You live under my roof and at the moment I believe you need to be reminded of just who's property you have become." He stood up and before I could react, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and took back his hat.

I started kicking and screaming because, really, at this point, there's nothing worse he can do then what he is going to do. The adults in this house think I'm so naïve. Well you know what? I know what happened to the boys that join the Spartan armies. I know what Turkey does in his room when the women all try to keep me busy. When you're a nation you grow up fast, and when you're stolen from your life you grow up even faster. I got increasingly more and more violent until I heard him curse loudly and I was dropped. Only to have him hit the back of my head hard, I mean hard hard. I guess it was a pretty good hit because the world bled into a blur and the ground rushed up to meet my face. And before I knew it, everything slipped away from me.

My eyes opened tiredly and then right away noticed the large shadow looming over me. "Oh good, you're finally up. That means the fun can start", the man said, sporting a devilish and dangerous grin. It took me a second to realize I was naked and less than another to see that Turkey's form was bare as well. His member was rock hard and coated in some sort of oil. My eyes widened like a fish out a water but before any noise could make it out of my gaping mouth he penetrated me up to the hilt. I cried out in pain. Loudly. My entire lower half felt like it was being consumed by a white-hot heat.

He began moving in and out whithout giving me any time what-so-ever to get used to this foreign and completely terrible feeling. A sound that you'd have thought came from an injured animal ripped out my throat, despite how hard I was trying to stay calm and quiet. I heard a dark chuckle come from the figure above me, causing my eyes to snap up to meet his, who's eye contact I'd been avoiding at all costs for the past 4 months. "Now Heracles don't be so melodramatic. You brought this on yourself. Ignoring me-", he thrust his hips especially hard earning a pained moan from me, "stealing my possessions while I'm sleeping-" , another painful thrust into my too-tight ass, "and breaking such a prized artifact?"

He stopped thrusting all together and stared me deep in the eyes, showing the true annoyance and slight hurt in them. "Has it slipped your mind lately who saved you from the fire that killed your mother? Who pulled you to safety while you tried over and over to throw yourself into the flames in search of your dear mommy? Who took you in and has fed and clothed you?" I felt a pang of regret, but also a pang of anger. He doesn't even get why I've been avoiding him. Idiot. It's not because I hate him.

I looked away, "Just do what you want and leave me alone. That's all I'm here for right? This is all you've wanted me for this whole time. I saw that look in your eyes when you pulled me out. It wasn't compassion, it was lust you sick bastard." I saw true rage flash behind the mask in his eyes for the first time in my life then. He returned to thrusting, but with such force and roughness that with each one I blacked out a little bit and cried out loudly enough I'm sure the whole city would hear.

The most humiliating and painful part is that I was loving every minute of it. I hated it and I loathe him and yet I could not help but climax finally when he spilled his seed deep into me. He pulled out and picked up my discarded robe from the floor, and used it to wide him member clean of the mixture of blood and semen and threw it on top of me. "Don't bother leaving. This can be your place while you think over what you have done. If you try to get dressed or leave I'll just let the guards fuck you too." he left the room keeping his face dangerously impassive.

I curled up slowly into a ball. I felt tears pricking my eyes. I hate you. I hate that I am enticed by you. I hate that you don't even know how I feel. I hate that you don't love me. I hate the look you get in your eyes when you watch me. I hate how amazing your body is against mine. I hate that maybe, just maybe, I can't hate you without loving you.

Zee end! Okay guys so... lets face it that really didn't follow the old storyline at all. Well know what? ACTUALLY like the old one better and I might put it back up. MIGHT. Anywho, I hope you all think this to such much less. To be fair the reason it was so bad is because I wrote it in middle school and hell I didn't know how to write sex in middle school lol. Peace guys!


End file.
